


Friends like these

by Meelah



Series: 15 prompts [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:46:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5138585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meelah/pseuds/Meelah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the Inquisition Inner Circle shared a house in college. And then someone pisses off Sera.</p><p>Prompt 8: "Sit down, we need to talk..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends like these

"Sit down, we need to talk…"

The words no one wants to hear, ever. 

“Look, if it’s about the dishes in the sink, I’m pretty sure that was Adaar.” Dorian says. “I mostly eat on the campus, or in my room. And I always do my dishes.”

“Not just about the dishes,” Sera says. “About this particular one.”

She points at the pot that is sitting on the counter, and has been sitting there for probably a week. The lid is tightly closed, and it’s probably for the best at this point. 

“Oh. It wasn’t me,” says Dorian. “I don’t even know how to cook. We had a housekeeper.”

“I could give you private lessons,” Bull says, sticking his head through the kitchen door.

Dorian declines the offer.

***

Blackwall is already sitting down, in the big arm chair in the living room, reading for the mid-term. He lifts his head, sticking his finger into the book not to lose his place.

“Hm?” he blinks, then raises an eyebrows. “If it’s about the pot, it’s not mine.”

“I didn’t say anything, feeling guilty ya knob?” Sera asks sharply.

“No, I just heard you were asking around.“ Blackwall says”So I’m telling. It’s not mine, only thing I ever cook is steak.”

***

"Sit down, we need to talk…"

Cassandra looks at Sera with an incredulous face “I will do no such thing. I’m folding my laundry,” she says pointing at the pile of clean clothes is her basket. 

“When’s the last time you cooked your spaghetti Bolognese?” Sera asks, pointing a finger at her.

Cassandra doesn’t answer immediately, she folds another cardigan and sets it aside.

“I would have… made it yesterday, but the big pan was dirty.” She says carefully not looking at Sera. “I did open the lid. And regretted it immediately.”

“And why didn’t you clean it?” Sera asks, foot tapping on the tiles. “If you wanted to cook.”

“Well it wasn’t my mess, was it?” Cassandra says, defensively “So I went to Max’s instead and we…” her voice trails off. “It isn’t mine.”

***

Sera opens Solas’ door without knocking. And then closes it.

Probably not worth asking.

***

"Sit down, we need to talk…"

“I heard you’re quite the detective, Sera…” Varric says, amused. “Sera and the Mysterious Dirty Pot! Age recommendation: 3-5. I know some illustrators who could probably be persuaded to draw it.”

“No thank you,” Sera says with a sour face. “Just tell me what you know, shorty.”

“Well I wasn’t here,” Varric says. “But…” he’s stretching the pause so long Sera gets up “Wasn’t it the night of the game? When everyone came over and got really drunk. And when I came home in the morning the front door was open and we had to look for Leliana’s nugs for two days. Don’t you think that’s when the pot appeared?”

Sera’s brow knits with annoyance, but the dwarf might be right. “But who would cook carbonara to watch a football game?” she asks and then her eyes widen.

“And the penny drops,” Varric says.

***

“You!” Sera yells and jumps on the Iron Bull’s back.

She’s been hiding on the hat shelf in the hall, waiting for Bull to come home, which is pretty late as he’s been in the practice with the Chargers. He smells of sweat and beer and maybe a little bit of weed. 

Sera’s leap doesn’t even make the large man sway, he just shakes his horns a little.

“Sera.” Bull says, continuing to walk to the kitchen where he opens the fridge to pick out a large bottle of Coke.

“It was you!” Sera says and bangs his fist against Bull’s skull between the horns but all it does is make her hand hurt. “That pot yours? That manky piece of shit?!”

“What pot?” Bull asks.

“That!” Sera points and turns and—

The pot has been scrubbed clean and is drying on a towel on the counter.

“What the hell.” Sera lets go and drops to the floor on her feet. 

She has to touch the pot to make sure it’s real. Her distorted reflection looks back at her, and shit, the pot is cleaner than she’s ever seen it. Bull looks at her while leaning on the fridge and drinking soda directly from the bottle.

“You think Dorian likes Italian food?” Bull asks, belching loudly while tapping his sternum with his fist.

“This.” Sera says as her fingers curl into a fist. “Won’t end here.”


End file.
